


Just for Tonight

by ladylangst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Good Slytherins, Langst, Mirror of Erised, Slytherin, lotor angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: Lotor Malfoy is a first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ever since the first night at school Lotor has hated Keith Kogane. He's convinced that Keith is a attention-seeking brat that hasn't suffered a day in his life, but is Lotor's hatred based on something deeper? Lotor's life changes suddenly when he stumbles upon a strange mirror one night while following Kogane. Will this help him finally find someone that understands him? Or will it break his already cracked heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable character or places.
> 
> Hi! This is my favorite story to write, I really hope that you like it! And please don't judge Keith's character too quickly! I have a plan for him!

Lotor’s robes swirl behind him as he races down the corridor. His gaze is locked on the doorway from which the notorious boy who lived, Keith Kogane, just exited. Lotor really hopes that this time he’ll have enough evidence to get the idiot in trouble. Then perhaps people would realize that he isn’t perfect.

Lotor looks around the empty corridor once more before entering the dark classroom. A single ray of moonlight illuminates the dusty room, revealing an old chair and a couple of desks pushed against the wall. 

Lotor pauses in the middle of the room. This doesn’t make any sense. ‘Why would that stupid Gryffindor hang out in a dusty old room after going to the trouble of sneaki- there’. Lotor’s thoughts come to a halt as he spots a tall mirror leaning against the far wall.

He grins in triumph and makes his way towards the object. As he stops in front of it he attempts to read the engraving at the top.

“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi?” Lotor’s words come out as a question. What does that even mean? Lotor decides that it isn’t that important. He lowers his gaze to the mirror itself.

His reflection stares back at him, but he isn’t alone. Lotor gasps and whirls around, no one is there. His heart beats heavily in his chest as he turns back to the mirror. The image hasn’t changed.

Standing right behind him is Headmaster Coran, in all of his garish glory. To Lotor’s right stands Shiro, the head boy. What confuses Lotor even more are their expressions. Instead of the usual cold disappointment in the headmaster's eyes, Lotor is faced with a welcoming smile and slight twinkle.

This isn’t the only strange thing though. Shiro is looking at him with a friendly smile and an outstretched hand. Just like how he looked when he welcomed the boy who lived to Hogwarts. 

Lotor reaches forward unsurely before attempting to grab Shiro’s hand. He blushes brightly when all he can feel is the cool glass of the mirror. He looks down, ashamed. Malfoys aren’t supposed to be so foolish. 

Lotor really doesn’t want to look up, fearing that the kind looks will be gone. Shiro will look at him like he usually does, as if Lotor is the slime of the earth because he’s a slytherin. But when he looks up, he’s met with a slightly amused look. Shiro isn’t glaring at him, he’s smiling even broader! His hand reaches forward even farther, as if attempting to reach Lotor through the glass.

Lotor can’t help but feel relieved, though he’s not sure why. He slowly sits down on the cool stone flooring, carefully folding his robes beneath him, before gazing back up the mirror with a warm feeling in his chest.

What is the purpose of this mirror? Does it show the future? Lotor thinks that this is unlikely, seeing as the headmaster would never look at him like that, like he cared about him. Lotor’s shoulders slump a bit at this thought. 

It doesn’t matter. At least he can have this. Lotor raises his hand to the glass again, placing it where Shiro’s would be. 

He can have this. If only for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

Despite his reluctance to re-visit the mirror, Lotor finds himself going back the very next night. His robes brush softly on the stone tiles as he hurriedly strides down the corridor. He doesn’t break out into a run though, it’s undignified.

As he nears the door to the classroom, he slows his steps. He cautiously peers inside, it’s empty. Perhaps Kogane isn’t as interested in the mirror’s abilities as he is? It doesn’t really matter.

Lotor enters the room and heads straight for the mirror, almost sagging in relief as he’s greeted by kind smiles of his Headmaster and the head boy. He smiles back at them a bit tentatively as he sits down on the cold stone flooring, his robes tucked neatly beneath him.

Today had been particularly awful, and Lotor is glad that the replicas in the mirror still seem to be welcoming. He was sure that they would turn away from him with anger as soon as they saw him. He was sure that they would reject him.

But they didn’t. They’re smiling at him just as warmly as the night before, and Lotor loves the way it feels. 

He never gets looks like this from anyone. His father has always looked at him with a certain amount of cold calculation in his eyes, like Lotor’s nothing but a piece on a chessboard. His mother is a different story altogether. She hasn’t spoken to him more than maybe three times in the past year. She’s too caught up in her work as an unspeakable. More specifically the veil.

Lotor can’t help but feel that the images in the mirror truly care for him, at least more than anyone else does. He knows that they aren’t necessarily real, but when they look at him with such warmth… how can he do anything but accept it? Is it really that bad if he visits the mirror? After all, Headmaster Coran wouldn’t keep a dark artifact where students could access it, right?

Lotor sighs and looks up at Shiro, who’s still holding out his hands. After a moment though, he shifts and opens his arms wide, as if asking for a hug. It takes a great effort for Lotor to keep from crying. He wishes that he could accept the hug, it always looks so nice when Kogane is greeted by the head boy with hugs. It must feel so safe to be wrapped up in someone else’s arms.

Lotor bites his lip and wraps his arms around his waist. He can almost pretend that they’re Shiro’s. He glances at the mirror with watery eyes, looking almost pleadingly at the Headmaster. The man smiles softly in return, if not a bit sadly.

Lotor decides that it doesn’t matter if he’s breaking rules. It doesn’t matter that any Malfoy would be appalled at even the mention of sitting on the floor for hours. 

Lotor is going to stay here as long as he possibly can before he has to get ready for classes.

If only just for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please enjoy!

The soft sound of his year mate’s breathing is all that Lotor can hear as he quietly makes his way out of the dorm and into the dimly lit common room. He Thanks Merlin that none of the prefects are still awake.

He pads softly over to the exit of the room and pulls it open with great care, making sure to close it gently behind him. The dungeon corridor is almost completely black bar Lotor’s white hair, which appears to almost glow in the darkness.

Seeing that no one is near, Lotor begins to make his way to the classroom with the mirror. His strides are moderately slower than the night before, though still a bit faster than any teacher would be comfortable with. He feels a bit less anxious tonight due to the success that he experienced earlier that day.

Lotor feels that it’s unwise to continue visiting the mirror without having some idea about what it is. So, he had Professor Sendak sign a permission slip for entering the restricted section, claiming that he needed to further his potions studies.

His search had been very fruitful. He found a book on magical artifacts with an entire section on mirrors! Lotor doesn’t want to assume which artifact it is without being completely sure though, hence the parchment and quill in his pocket.

He brings himself to the present as he nears the classroom. As he’s about to enter he hears voices coming from inside. He slowly backs away from the door before running quietly to a niche in the corridor. His heart pounds in his chest and Lotor tries desperately to calm his panicked breathing. As the voices starts to come closer.

He shrinks in on himself as much as possible as the people speaking pass right in front of his hiding place. He has to hold back a gasp at who he sees. Why are Headmaster Coran and Kogane out so late? Did Kogane get caught in the mirror room? Lotor sure hopes so.

As soon as the coast is clear he dashes from his hiding spot to the classroom, panting slightly as he jogs to where the mir- Lotor looks up and stops in his tracks. His mind can’t seem to comprehend the empty space in front of him.

‘Where- Where is the mirror?' 'What happened to it?’ 'Did Kogane get it moved…’ Lotor’s thoughts swirls about his head as he continues to stare dumbly at the place where the mirror used to be.

He walks forward slowly, allowing his feet to drag on the floor. He drops town to his knees in the spot where he usually sits to stare up at Shiro and Coran. But tonight, instead of warmth, all he can feel is hollow.

Where did the mirror go? It was here just last night! Lotor gazes at the empty space before him, and he can feel tears gathering in his eyes. He stretches his hand outwards in a desperate attempt to feel the cool glass beneath his fingers. 

When his hand meets nothing but air Lotor begins to cry in earnest. He falls from his kneeling position to rest completely on the hard floor. He shuts his eyes tightly against the blankness of the room, trying to imagine Shiro’s warm face from the night before.

His arms raise of their own accord to wrap around Lotor just like they had the night before. Maybe he’ll wake up and this will all just be a dream. He’ll be in his bed, and the mirror will still be there. 

It will be waiting with The Headmaster and Shiro. He’ll run up to them and they’ll smile at him with love and Shiro will offer a hug. Yes, that’s what will happen.

Lotor slowly opens his eyes and shakes as sobs wrack his body.

He’s still in the classroom.

The mirror is still gone.

and Lotor feels more alone than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like it!

‘It’s funny’ Lotor thinks, 'You never know how much you need something until it’s been ripped away from you.“ He can’t believe that it’s gone. Why would the headmaster move the mirror? Did the golden boy get into trouble? Lotor scoffs and sinks lower in his seat. Go figure, Keith just loves to take away anything that offers Lotor even a modicum of comfort. 

He absentmindedly taps his fork against the edge of his plate. Now that the mirror is gone Lotor won’t be receiving any warm looks and open arms from Shiro. He drops his fork and rest his head in his hands. 'It’s fine.’ he tells himself. 'You’re used to it. It doesn’t matter, just forget about it…’

Lotor raises his head to look around the rest of the great hall. Everyone is chatting away like always. Professor Sendak is glaring at the Gryffindors and Coran has an all-knowing twinkle in his eyes. Lotor’s eyes shift to the table farthest from Slytherin. He pretends not to care when he sees Shiro helping Kogane with his homework again.

Lotor pushes his plate away and stands. He’s been done eating for awhile now, there is no point in staying. He ignores the looks from his fellow Slytherins as he makes his way out of the great hall. He doesn’t even blink as he passes Gryffindor. Lotor’s head is held high until he’s out of sight. 

As he walks down the corridor to the charms classroom he gradually lets go of his façade until he’s practically wilting. His long white hair falls into his eyes and he loses himself in his thoughts about the mirror. He’s not at all paying attention when three older Hufflepuffs round the corner in front of him. 

Lotor only stops and looks up when he accidentally runs into one of them. He begins to apologize, but is cut off by the teen that he bumped into. 

"Well would you look at this, a little snake wandered out all alone,” The guy pauses to look back at the other two before turning back to Lotor, a sneer on his face. “And he so rudely ran into me. I feel attacked. If I were to fight back, it would only be out of self defense, right guys?”

The other two teens are smirking now, and Lotor takes an anxious step back. Why did he go out alone? The prefects had warned them that the other houses were hostile. He should have brought someone with him. His back hits the wall as the older teens trap him. He glances down the corridor, hoping to see someone, but it’s pointless. Lotor left the meal too early for anyone else to be about.

He looks back to the Hufflepuffs and braces himself against the wall as they raise their fists. He clenches his fists, closes his eyes and waits. 

Nothing happens. 

Lotor slowly opens his eyes and lets his mouth fall open in shock. Standing in front of him is a first year Hufflepuff, arms spread wide in a protective stance. The older Hufflepuffs step back, looks of annoyance on their faces. 

“Hunk,” One of them says, “What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be eating lunch right now?”

The first year puff, no, Hunk, glares back up at them. “What am I doing? What are you doing? We’re supposed to be kind all students, and here you are picking on a first year!” His breath comes out in in a huff as he finishes his little rant.

The older students at least have the decency to look ashamed. They don’t say anything as they turn to leave. Lotor is fine with this, and he too begins to walk away, but Hunk stops him.

“Hey! Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they?” His expression is filled with worry, and Lotor doesn’t know what to think about it. 

“I’m… fine.” He says uncertainly, shifting a bit on his feet. “Thank you for your concern.” Lotor wishes that his voice didn’t sound to cold.

Hunk lets a smile slip on his face and he nods happily. “No problem! See you later!” The boy then begins to walk away, heading in the direction of the great hall. Lotor starts to follow him, then stops. The boy was just stepping in because he’s nice. He wouldn’t want Lotor to hang around him. It’s useless to think otherwise… an image of Shiro helping Kogane flits through his mind and Lotor begins to head to charms. 

'Completely Useless.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my favorite story to write, and I'm so glad that you've read this far! Thank you!!!

Lotor sighs in relief as Professor Binns releases them from class. While History of Magic is usually a boring class, it’s even worse when you haven’t eaten. Lotor’s empty stomach had been aching for over an hour now, and he’s glad that it’s finally dinner time.

He makes quick work of gathering his possessions and stuffs them into his bag, rushing out of the classroom before anyone else can. He doesn’t look at anyone as he strides quickly down the hall, torn between feeding himself as quickly as possible, and his pride. If his parents were to hear about him running through the corridors he would receive the punishment of a lifetime for ruining the Malfoy reputation.

Lotor is so caught up in his thoughts of food and punishment, that he doesn’t even see the other student until he’s walked right into them. Both of the boys stumble to the floor, the other’s books crashing beside him. Lotor pushes himself onto his knees and attempts to help the boy gather his books. 

“I must apologize for running into you. I was not watching where I was going. Are you hurt in any way-” Lotor stops speaking and stares open-mouthed as the boy lifts his head to glare angrily at Lotor. It’s Kogane. 

Lotor shuts his mouth and mutely hands the stack of books to Kogane. He doesn’t even say thank you as he yanks the books from Lotor’s hands. 

“Thanks a lot Malfoy, why don’t you try watching where your pompous arse is going next time!” The Gryffindor practically spits at him as he stands.

Lotor shakes his head in disgust and follows suit, brushing his clothes free of any dust that they collected in the fall. He ignores Kogane completely as the other begins to check his things over. Lotor bends over to gather his own spilled materials when the brat exclaims “Hey!”

Lotor rises again, books in hand, and turns to Kogane again. He’s pointing at Lotor, his face turning a bit red in his anger. 

“You have my book! Give it back you Snake!” 

Lotor looks down to his bag. The Gryffindor is right. He gently pulls the book from his bag, he must have grabbed it by mistake. He checks it for any damage, the fall was his fault after all, and if he’d had any spilled ink in his bag, it would be his responsibility to replace the tome, even if he didn’t like Kogane. 

Just as he’s about to give the book back, Shiro walks around the corner. Lotor pales dramatically, and looks around the hallway. Most of the students have already made it to dinner. So there are no witnesses to explain what actually happened. Lotor sighs and lets his arm fall to his side. This won’t be good. 

The Head boy spots them immediately and strides to Kogane’s side, already giving Lotor a disapproving look. 

“What is going on here Keith? Mr. Malfoy? Is there a problem?” His voice is cold when he says Lotor’s name.

Lotor opens his mouth to explain the situation, but Keith beats him to it. 

“Malfoy crashed into me and knocked me to the ground! Then he stole my book!” Kogane’s voice is similar to a growl. This really isn’t good.

Shiro turns to Lotor with a hard expression. “Mr. Malfoy, is that Keith’s book?”

Lotor nods and hands it over to him, eyes turned to the floor. Shiro takes it roughly from his hands and gives it to Kogane. He then turns back to Lotor. 

“Mr. Malfoy, it is unacceptable to take another students things. Fifty points from Slytherin. Please head straight to dinner.” 

Lotor turns quickly and rushes to the great hall. Even with his quick retreat, he still manages to hear Shiro asking Keith if he’s alright. 

Lotor can just picture Shiro checking Kogane over with a concerned look on his face. The mirror Shiro would have done the same for Lotor. 

His strides slow, and Lotor turns towards the dungeons. He doesn’t need dinner anymore. His appetite is gone. 

Besides, Malfoys aren’t allowed to cry. He doesn’t want to get punished.


End file.
